Adventure time Origins: Peppermint Butler
Prologue: Princess Bubblegum was busy in her lab. She was working on an experiment on how to alter any living creature's genetic signature to turn them human as a birthday present for Finn's 15th birthday, when Peppermint Butler walked in with a tray of tea and buttered bread. "Thank you, Peppermint Butler." said the princess of the Candy Kingdom, taking the tray. Peppermint Butler bowed deeply. "It's nothing, Milady." He then left to do his other castle duties. As he walked down the halls, he remembered his ever-so-long life. He remembered every little detail about it. Even his birth. -= 12/20/2012, The time of the Great Mushroom War =- The great deity, Grob Gob Glob Grod, was looking down on Earth from Mars with a look of a mix of worry and sorrow on his faces. "We must do something, anything, to stop this horrible nuclear war, or all life will be gone." Said Gob, more worried than ever. Glob had a suggestion. "We should create a warrior, a great warrior to stop this war, before it turns into an apocalypse." "I'm on board with it. Bros?" said Grod, feeling a little less worried. "Yeah," "That idea's cool," agreed Gob and Grob. "Okay, then. Now what should we use to make this warrior?" questioned Glob. "Something unlikely, perhaps?" Silence. Then Grob spoke up. "Candy?" While Grod and Gob gave him the ". . . are you serious?" look, Glob summoned a small peppermint candy. Together, Grob Gob Glob Grod brought life to the small piece of candy. It grew bigger, with arms, legs, a face . . . -= Pep But's POV =- Light. That was all he could perceive. The light started to change in such a strange way . . . and then he saw them. His creators. And he spoke. "What . . . who am I? What is my reason . . . ?" His creators then spoke. "Your reason is to end the war that takes place on the planet we will send you, and from the ashes of this war, create a better world. Then, you may make your own purpose." '''My own purpose . . .' ''the peppermint thought. "From this moment on, you will be known as Peppermint. However, when the time comes, you will be legendary." "Legendary . . ." it said. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Peppermint Butler's thoughts were interrupted by Finn and Jake running towards him down the halls of the castle. "Peppermint Butler, we demand to know what your secret is!" Finn insisted. "What are you talking about?" Peppermint Butler was horrible at playing dumb. "Like why wouldn't you show Finn your aura? Or why did you act all weird when you were about to serve tea to the possessed Princess Bubblegum?" Jake interrogated. Peppermint Butler decided it was time to split. "Excuse me Mr. Finn, Mr. Jake, but I must-" "-do your duties? We went to the Candy Kingdom Archive Room, found out your jobs, and did them all for you. You can even ask the Princess." Finn countered. Looks like Peppermint Butler was trapped. So he decided to do what he deemed reasonable. He would come clean. After all, what was the point in hiding it? Not to mention, his history will be very important to Finn. "Alright then, I better start from the beginning. Can we go to your house?" Peppermint Butler started from the beginning to where we left off, then continued. ". . . and then, I created my sidekick." -= 12/20/2012, the time of The Great Mushroom War =- "You may have a companion to help you along on your quest to end this war. We shall give you knowledge of science and sorcery to create your assistant. Go to that room over there," said Grob Gob Glob Grod, pointing to a small structure big enough to be a laboratory. Peppermint went inside. And when he did, he saw countless vials and machines scattered (tastefully) all over the room. There was a button that read "Press me to become smart". Peppermint pushed the button. A flash of lightning came from out of nowhere and struck him on the head. "Ahh!" as he was moaning in pain on the ground, he found himself knowing all the ins and outs of science and magic. So when the pain subsided, he got to work. -= 2 hours later =- Peppermint cautiously stepped out of the room, and faced his creators. "Um . . . creator? I'm finished." As Peppermint stepped out, a strange, wiggly, bird-like creature followed. It seemed to have a figure of a man, and was dressed in what looked like a Fool's outfit from medieval times. It said in a silly voice, "I am Choose Goose! Would you like some juice?" pulling a chalice of grape juice out of (literally) nowhere. Grob and Gob gave looks of shock/disgust/horror while Glob and Grod gave curious/proud looks. At least there was one thing they could agree on at the moment. "He's one of a kind," they all said at once. Peppermint showed his gratitude. "Thanks, I'm glad you all, um, see him as unique." "Yeah . . ." Gob said awkwardly. Grob continued in Gob's stead. "Well anyway, now that you have your friend, you can choose two people, two very powerful people, to help you in your objective." "Who were they, Peppermint Butler?" asked a curious Finn. They were now in the Tree Fort, sipping apple juice. Everyone was listening to Peppermint Butler, even BMO, N.E.P.T.E.R, Shelby, (jailed) Ronnie, and the cat Police Force. Pretty much every resident of Tree Fort was listening. "Also, does this mean that you, Choose Goose, and those two people you were gonna tell us about built Ooo, all of Ooo?" questioned Jake. "Well before continuing the story, let's go get the two I was going to tell you about." said Peppermint Butler, getting up. "One of them's already here," said a voice. Finn and Jake looked at each other, the behind the couch and saw . . . "Marceline?!" they exclaimed in unison. "Hey there guys. Hey Peppy Mint." "Hi there, little Marci," said Peppermint Butler casually. "Well then, since Marceline is already here, I'll go get the other, and maybe Choose Goose." With that, Peppermint Butler left. "You're here?" asked Jake. "You know, I did tell you I sneak in your house all the time. By the way, did you two drink too much juice or something last night? That was crazy!" Both Finn and Jake's faces turned the brightest possible shade of red as they remembered that they had, in fact, drunken too much juice and ran around the house naked yelling nonsense for 2 solid hours until they passed out. They wouldn't have remembered it if BMO didn't video the whole thing and laughed uncontrollably about it early in the morning. "Uh . . . why did you call Peppermint Butler 'Peppy Mint'?" Finn asked, face still redder than a tomato. "Oh, that's what I called him as a kid." answered Marceline. Finn and Jake were about to start questioning more, but at that moment Peppermint Butler and Choose Goose walked in. Followed by . . . "Ice King?!"